Simple Needs
by Offin
Summary: Yuuri sat quietly in his bedroom, playing video games. Conrad felt worlds away from him. One-shot, light Conyuu tooth-rotting fluff, Conrad x Yuuri. Conrad might be slightly OOC, depicting a rare soft/needy side!


Conrart was known by many as someone who always knew exactly what to say.

Even to Yuuri, his brown-haired, handsome soldier was his closest confident. If he ever needed advice, or to be calmed or soothed- Conrad knew just the words that would make everything right as rain.

However, the man of steady advice found himself at a loss of what to say one summer while visiting the Shibuya family home.

Conrad didn't consider himself an overly affectionate man, he enjoyed lying with Yuuri when they had time- and enjoyed being pet, although he often was the one petting Yuuri.

He also didn't consider himself overly needy- he knew Yuuri was the king, so whatever time he could spare Conrad, he took graciously. Which was why Conrad felt suddenly at war with himself.

Currently, Yuuri was sitting quietly in his bedroom, playing video games.

Conrad felt worlds away from him.

On any other day, he would play with Yuuri, but right now he didn't feel like it- as he laid sprawled out across the teen's bed. (He also had a hunch the game wasn't multiplayer.)

All he wanted.. was to be held and appreciated, and it left him at a loss of what to say or do- it'd be foolish to stop Yuuri from what he was enjoying just to suggest Yuuri pay attention to him instead.

That would be childish, selfish and foolish, something he tried to avoid, knowing Wolfram had gave Yuuri enough of that in the past.

Obviously, if Yuuri wanted to hold him right now- he would be, but Yuuri wanted to play games instead.. and there was nothing wrong with that... Just..

He'd never really faced this before.. not in any other relationship. Sure, he occasionally felt the need to be with Yuuri but.. not like this.

He was stuck- trapped in a horrible state of limbo where his every thought was of Yuuri running his fingers through Conrad's hair, and of Yuuri kissing him softly while telling him how amazing he was.

Stuck.. between embarrassingly voicing his wants, or watching Yuuri ignore him.

Seconds ticked by, and they felt like minutes.

Conrad finally reached the point where he felt he needed Yuuri's attention and affection urgently- so, laying on his stomach he crossed his arms under his chin and stared into the back of Yuuri's black head, boring holes into his mind.

He mentally tried to signal Yuuri, trying without speaking to communicate his ridiculous want. They shared a unique connection, where they could often sense each other in a divine way. This could work.

 _'Yuuri, look at me.. I need you.'_ Conrad signaled Yuuri in his mind..

To unsurprisingly no avail.

That video game must be pretty engaging.

He sighed more loudly than usual- and although Yuuri shifted slightly he didn't seem to notice otherwise.

A thin frown marred Conrad's handsome face as he looked distressed- _'Come now Yuuri.. you're not going to make me say it, are you? Make me beg..?'_ Conrad thought, groaning softly- one arm unfolding to hang over the side of the bed, five inches from ever being able to reach his young lover.

"Mm.. Yuuri?" Conrad said tiredly, trying to mask the complaint building in his voice.

"Yeah Conrad?" was the teen's immediate, perky, but distant response.

Yuuri still didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

"..." Conrad watched the screen.. it was a sports game of some sort. "Are you.. having fun?" he rolled his eyes at himself for being so vague- Yuuri was never going to catch on at this rate.

He was getting frustrated that the youth wasn't even taking a moment to look at him.

"Hold on.. one sec.." he murmured, still engrossed.

Conrad laid his forehead on the bed, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. This was so.. unlike him- really he should just offer to get them snacks or- suggest a trip outside or.. anything really, he'd never felt so at war with his own actions.

"I'm.. cold." Conrad murmured into the blanket, and Yuuri- after another long, agonizing moment paused the game to look at him.

"Do you need a blanket- are you okay?" he eyed Conrad's tense form, he didn't even look up to meet Yuuri's eyes, and simply shook his head into the mattress.

Yuuri reached forward, laying his hand on Conrad's forearm. "Are you alright, Conrad?"

Conrad, now aware he had Yuuri's full attention looked up from his arms and smiled rather sadly at Yuuri. "I'm fine.." he tried to smile a little more, when faced with Yuuri's concerned face. That's not what he wanted- to worry his king, truly childish..! _How did Wolfram pull it off with such grace?_

Conrad didn't mean to, but he eyed the paused game with a guilty expression. "I'll be alright," he nodded to the game. "Weren't you about to win?"

Yuuri glanced back at the game system and then to Conrad, and shook his head.

"Yeah, but.." he was confused. Conrad was acting strange- was he upset?

He looked sad, and guilty.. and it was definitely warm in his room. Did Conrad have a fever, maybe? Was he hiding it?

Yuuri came closer and laid a hand on Conrad's cool forehead, causing the brunette to sigh, slightly agitated that Yuuri now thought he was ill. It made Yuuri outwardly wince.

"Conrad?"

"I just.." Conrad couldn't find the words- it was a horrible feeling, like being lost in a dark place, "I.. I'm okay, I just-"

Conrad's unfinished sentences made Yuuri grow more and more worried, his brows arching in concern.

Conrad looked to the side, narrowed his eyes in concentration and tried again.

"I.. miss you."

Although Yuuri's face looked concerned- it was still hopelessly confused.

"Oh.." There it was, Yuuri's delicate yet boyish fingers running through his hair. "I'm right here- what do you mean?"

Yuuri's heart seized- _MISS HIM?_ Did that have a deeper meaning? Did Conrad feel like they were becoming _emotionally distant?_ Growing out of touch with each other?! Yuuri's dark eyes looked repeatedly over Conrad's own.

Conrad shrugged, and fought the intense urge to bury his face in his arms again.

"You were so engrossed in your game.. I just felt.. a bit lonely I suppose.. it's not your fault-"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "I'm sorry!" he blurted out, causing Conrad to wince.

"No.. Yuuri.. I could have joined you, I just didn't feel like it- I think what I meant to say was that I felt like.. I wanted.."

Conrad at a loss for words, made Yuuri's heart ache- he looked like a broken toy or record, trying desperately to communicate in the only way it knew how.

"I just.. wanted you to come lay with me instead, I think?" he sighed, looking up at Yuuri.

"You mean like... cuddles?"

Conrad blinked, it was hard to tell if you were anything but well trained, but his cheeks began to warm and flush.

 _"..Cuddles?"_ he echoed and Yuuri smiled sheepishly, "My mom always called it that," a flush reached his own face. "You know? Like- laying together, cuddling.."

Conrad smiled, "Yes.. like that." he reached out to pet Yuuri's hand.

Then it dawned on Yuuri- that Conrad was acting strange because all along he had wanted to cuddle, while Yuuri played video games.

It shocked him, quite frankly.

It's just- Conrad was a man; a _soldier_ as he so often said himself. Yuuri never thought he'd be the type to randomly desire such a thing, he always thought that was more for women or well- Wolfram to be honest.

Yuuri looked relieved, though he inwardly rolled his eyes at the whole situation. He eyed his lover, who wore crisp jeans and a soft blue and white shirt that had tugged up to reveal some of his tan skin- his crossed arms and his tilted head.

Conrad could be so ridiculously cute sometimes- like the times he would read to Greta or when he would try not to laugh at silly, childish things.

He stood up then, which prompted Conrad to follow him and Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed and coaxed Conrad to lay with him.

Usually Conrad (with his superior height) was the 'big spoon', but not this time, as Yuuri let the brunette's head rest on his upper arm while he traced patterns up and down Conrad's side.

He felt Conrad sigh and fully relax, and Yuuri couldn't resist kissing the back of his head.

He couldn't believe such a powerful man enjoyed simple things like this, soft and gentle things like being held. Conrad was practically purring as he grunted softly in appreciation.

Yuuri felt bad, for making such a proud man be the one to admit he desperately wanted to be held by him.. however it washed over him with love, knowing that Conrad couldn't resist. He knew it took a lot for his knight to get over the guilt of asking anything of Yuuri.

"You're so perfect." Yuuri murmured, firmly petting Conrad's side, curling an arm around his waist.

Conrad grunted, Yuuri could tell he was about to protest..

"Flaws and all, to me and for me- I think you're perfect Conrad."

Conrad smiled.. to him, Yuuri always knew exactly what to say.


End file.
